Copper
Copper is the first sidekick of Red Ryder Eric Skipper Eric Skipper was the original Copper, he was a former acrobat that David Young took into his home after the circus that Eric worked for had been burned down. Shortly after moving in, Eric found the lab and realised that David was Red Ryder, but promised to keep it a secret, afterwards, after Red Ryder was injured during a fight with Split, Eric, now dressed in a fabric superhero suit, was able to help out Ryder, insisting that he should be Ryder's sidekick, however, not wanting to get Eric hurt, David refused, prompting Eric to run away, however, before Ryder went out to arrest Split, Eric came back wearing a modified version of he suit he was wearing before, the 2 worked together to defeat Split and Eric officially became Copper. The team didn't last long as, during the season 2 finale, when the duo were fighting Saggi, the masked villain caused an explosion, apparently killing Eric, sending David into a depression and even consider killing Saggi, however, he came to his senses and spared Saggi's life. In the middle of Season 3, Eric made his return, having survived the explosion with only a few injuries, he had returned to fighting crime under the new superhero name, Prism, saying that even though he was injured during the explosion, David needed to stop worrying about people getting hurt, saying that since they work as crime fighters, injuries are going to happen. Orion Douglas Orion Douglas is the second and current Copper, he was a street tough that was incredible at combat, seeing that he had nowhere to go, David offered to take him in and take him under his wing, however, just like with Eric, Orion quickly found out that David was Red Ryder, and also agreed to keep it a secret, however, also like before, inspite insisting that they should work as a team, David refused to put Orion in harm's way, due to what happened to Eric, however, David eventually agreed when Orion threatened to tell everyone about David's secret. During their first mission, Orion initially wasn't pleased with the Copper suit due to the silver parts of the clothing. Later, Orion had designed and created his own Copper suit that looked more bad-ass, however, he still kept the hooded cape that Eric had. Orion kept all the gadgets used by Eric as well as adding a few of his own. Gadgets Both Coppers: #Shuriken-A throwing star that both Copper's used, Eric's Shuriken was a 3 pointed star, whereas Orion's Shurikens looked more like a bird. #Bo Staff-A combat fighting staff that both Copper's used. The staff also has a built in shield to protect from bullets (Since Eric's suit wasn't bullet proof, but Orion's suit was). Since Orion's suit was bullet proof, he prefered to use the shield to protect from steam or as a raft. #Exploding Slime-Both Copper's used the same Exploding Slime used by Ryder. Only Orion: #Hacker Gloves-Like Ryder's De-Coder, Orion's gloves allow him to hack devices #Magnet Boots-A pair of magnetic boots that allow Orion to walk on metal walls and keep his balance #Attractor-A small device resembling a vaccum cleaner, it allows Orion to suck up objects around him and then use them as ammunition like a gun. #Scuba Breather-A small device that allows Orion to breathe underwater just by placing it in his mouth Trivia Both Coppers are based on Batman's Sidekick, Robin, in fact, Eric's transformation from Copper to Prism is reminicent of Dick Grayson's transformation from Robin to Nightwing. Both Copper Suits are based on the appearances of Robin in Batman: Arkham City and Arkham Origins, however, the order in which they are used is reversed (In the games, Dick Grayson was the first Robin, however his suit is used for Orion, the second Copper, also, Tim Drake was the third Robin, and his suit is worn by Eric, the first Copper) Category:Allies Category:Protagonists Category:Males Category:People who know Red Ryder's Identity Category:Vigilantes